rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Call
Call is the tenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 14. It aired on July 10, 2016 for sponsors, July 11th, 2016 for Rooster Teeth site users, and July 17, 2016 for the general public. It is the 294th episode overall. Characters *Locus *Felix *Siris *Gabriel Lozano *Ruben Lozano *Lozano's men Plot After completing the objective, Siris, Felix, and Locus head off to bring Gabriel Lazano in (albeit held in the trunk of their car). However they notice that Gabriel's record has been wiped, as the corrupt police had erased it. Having no reward to claim, an unwanted man tied in their car, and a loss of equipment and ammunition, frustration builds up. Felix then decides to hold him for ransom against his father Ruben Lazano, however Siris (understandably) expresses moral concerns. Felix then argues that by taking Lazano's money they are helping the city; with Locus reasoning that he'll increase security, increasing cost and decreasing revenue. Finally gaining Siris' reluctant trust, they relocate to an abandoned quarry outside of town to make the call. Upon making contact, they begin to demand four million credits (double the original bounty) for the return. However Ruben is unmoved and behind threatening them. Revealing that he does not care for Gabriel's well-being and his wasteful and useless lifestyle, Ruben explains that he'll be a financial burden to him and killing him would be ideal. However the damage to Ruben's reputation the three have caused angers him, as he threatenes to bash their heads in and feed them to his dogs. Felix responds that he's bluffing and increases the ransom, responding that they will not love to see the next sunrise. Ruben calls Felix and Locus out by name, mentions that he knows their location, and if they are not caught those closest to them will suffer in their place, scaring Siris. Upon arguing, Gabriel reveals he was chipped and a woman was under his desk during the confrontation. To which Locus shoots him indiscriminately. Transcript Shot of a traffic light, changing from green to yellow to red. Siris, Locus, and Felix pull up to the intersection in a black car, silently waiting for the light to turn. Thumping noises start coming from the car's trunk. Gabriel: The fuck? Oh God! Get me out of here! Get me the fuck out! He continues to make noise as Felix reaches to the radio and turns up the volume. The light turns green and they drive through the intersection, only to arrive at yet another red light. Siris: Come on... Felix: Relax. Job's done. Siris: It's not done until he's in custody and we get paid. Felix: Then just run it. Siris: (scoffs) Yeah, last thing I need now is a traffic ticket. Felix: Wow. Mason Wu, trained killer of men, draws the line at public safety. Siris: Gates, I am not- Locus: Codenames. Siris and Felix look back at Locus, then at each other. They pull out of the intersection. Siris: Look, the money's just a little tight right now. Felix: Money? We just scored the bounty of our lives. Split three ways that asshole's still buying me a new car, you get your wife something nice, Locus does... Felix looks at Locus, who is still sulking in the back seat. Felix: ...whatever he does with money. I'm assuming therapy? Locus now has a pained expression on his face. Felix: Look, the point is we're gonna be fine. Collect our bounty, lay low for a little while, and when things cool up- Something beeps on the car's monitor. Siris: The fuck? Felix: Hey! Stop, stop! HEY STOP! The car screeches to a halt, inches away from a drunk man with a bottle crossing the street. Drunk guy: Hey! Fuck you! He raises his hand offscreen, presumably to give the mercs the finger, then stumbles away. Felix: Jesus, man. Pay attention. Locus: What is it? The monitor shows an image of Gabriel. The display reads GABRIEL LOZANO BOUNTY NOT FOUND Felix: Oh- The trio is now in an abandoned parking lot. Locus is seated on the car's hood, Felix is pacing off to the side, and Siris kicks a can in frustration. Siris: FUCK! Locus: They have someone inside the IPD. Siris: No, that's not possible. Felix: Every police force has bad cops, even the big ones. Siris: Bad cops? They erased his record. As far as they're concerned we've got an innocent man tied up in our trunk. The fuck we supposed to do with that? Locus: And we still need to cover equipment costs for the mission. Siris: GOD DAMN IT! (Kicks the car with his metal leg, leaving a large dent) Great. That's just great. Felix is crouched down on the pavement, thinking of a way out. He stands as an idea pops into his head. Felix: I know how we make our money. I don't care what his record says, Gabriel is not an innocent man. But he is the son of one of the wealthiest men in this city. And we have him in our trunk. Siris: No. Felix: Siris- Siris: We are not crooks! Felix: Siris- Siris: Ransom? Are you kidding me? That's what you're suggesting, right? You wanna hold this kid for ransom? Felix: Think about the money. Siris: The three of us set out to stop criminals. We do good, we get paid, everybody wins. Ransom makes us no better than the guys we're trying to take down! Felix: Philosophically speaking, I see what you're saying. I do. But you're not thinking about this pragmatically. You're the one that brought us together. You saw something in us that we didn't, and you saw the good we could do with our talents. But what you don't see is that Gabriel Lozano is a bad person. His father Ruben is a very bad person that pays bad people to do bad things. We hold his son ransom for, fuck it, let's say double the bounty, and we are taking money away from Lozano. We are hurting him financially. You see the logic here? We're still helping the city. Ruben Lozano takes a major hit, and we reunite a family. Locus: It's likely Ruben would become more protective of his son once he's back. Less men causing trouble on the streets, less income to keep those men happy, it could yield better results than the original mission. Siris: Alright. So who wants to make the call? Cuts to a darkened room where, naturally, Felix is the one making the call. Answering machine: Hello. You have reached the voice mail box- Felix: MOTHER FUCKER! (Slams phone on table) The camera cuts to reveal that they are inside an abandoned excavation site. Siris: Maybe he's not home. Felix: Very funny. The phone then starts buzzing. Felix slowly walks over to the table and answers the call. Felix: Hello? Ruben: Where is my son? Felix: (Smirks, sets the phone to speaker, and begins talking in that energetic, douchey way he does) Mr. Lozano! I'm pleased to inform you that Gabriel is here with us safe and sound. Gabriel is tied to a chair, with a bag over his head. Ruben: Should he not be in the custody of the police? Felix: Well that's funny. You see it turns out that your son is completely innocent! Must have been some sort of mixup at IPD. It's an honest mistake. Ruben: Hmm. I see. Then what, may I ask, are you planning to do with him? Felix laughs like a crazy person, causing Siris and Locus to share a concerned glance. Felix: Oh, Mr. Lozano I can promise you that we have all sorts of plans involving your son, but what ultimately happens to him is entirely dependent upon the actions you take within the next few minutes. See we went through a lot of trouble apprehending young Gabriel, (Pats him on the head, then sits on his arm) so if you want him back you will transfer four million credits to a specified bank account. Once the payment has been received, we will provide you with Gabriel's location, and the two of you can move on with your lives. I know this must be difficult for you, Mr. Lozano, but please know that if your payment is not received before sunrise, these will be the last words you hear from your son. (Pulls tape off of Gabriel's mouth) Gabriel: Oh! Dad, just please do what they want! Just fucking pay them! Please just- (Felix prods his head with a pistol) Oh God. Felix: So, Mr. Lozano. I suggest you think very carefully about the- Ruben: You're a fucking idiot. Felix turns to Locus and Siris, who both shrug. Felix: I'm sorry? Ruben: No you're not. But I'm going to make you fucking sorry. I'm going to make you wish you never set foot inside my fucking nightclub, you stupid ratfaced shit! Felix: Mr. Lozano, I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. Felix shoots Gabriel in the leg, who screams and cries loudly. Siris: Hey! Felix: (Motions for Siris to stop) Shut him up. Gabriel: GAAAHHHH! HE SHOT ME! HE, HE FUCKING SHOT ME! Locus puts a hand over Gabriels mouth to muffle the screaming. Felix: Four million credits, or your son is dead! Ruben: You think I give a shit about my son. Everyone looks surprised, including Gabriel, whose screaming dies down into a confused whimper. Ruben: My son is the worst thing I have ever brought into this world. A fucking disgrace. He couldn't even run the nightclub I gave him. He is a parasite that has done nothing but piss away my fortune. If you want the truth, killing him would be doing me a favor. Unfortunately, this does not excuse you of the damage you have already done. The camera cuts to the nightclub, panning across the floor to show security guards, walking among rows of dead bodies. The girl who was with Gabriel at the start of the previous episode is clutching her head on the couch, and Ruben is on the phone, holding the bloody baseball bat. Ruben: I have a reputation to uphold. If word got out that two bounty hunters killed my men, shot up my property, and kidnapped my son, all without consequence, that would most certainly be a sign of weakness. Which is why I am personally going to bash your skulls open and feed you to my dogs. Do we understand one another, or have you not yet grasped the gravity of the situation? Felix: You're full of shit, Lozano. And now your kid costs five million. Siris silently reacts, as if he's asking Felix what the fuck he's doing. Felix motions for him to calm down. Ruben: Far too bold. It's obvious I've worked in this world longer than you have, boy. You're a bad liar. But so you know that I'm not bluffing, I can tell you that the bounty hunters, Locus and Felix, will not live to see the sunrise. Locus and Felix exchange worried glances. Ruben: Oh that's right. I know your aliases. I know your faces, and your scars. I know you're at the abandoned quarry outside of town. The mercs panic. Locus grabs the pistol, and he and Siris rush to look out the window. Ruben: What I want you to know is that I already have more than enough information to find you in this city, and if you somehow manage to slip away, I will find the people you know, the people you love, and I will make them suffer in your place. Siris: Stop! Wait wait wait wait stop! (Grabs the phone from Felix's hand) Look, take your fucking kid, alright? No ransom, no money, just take him and you'll never see us again. Ruben: I'll be seeing you soon, gentlemen. (Hangs up) Siris: Fuck. FUCK! (Shatters the phone on the floor) Felix: (To Locus) You botched the cameras, didn't you? Locus: Cameras were down. Felix: Then how does he know our names, Ortez? How does he know what we fucking look like? Siris: How does he know we're here? Gabriel: I got a chip. (sniffs) In my neck. I got a, a GPS chip My dad put it there. (sniffs) And there was a girl under my desk. Felix: Under your...oh. Oh, oh that is perfect, classy too! Gabriel: (Crying) Can't believe...he said that. Siris: I have to call Megan. Felix: You're not doing shit, Wu. Siris: She could be in danger. Felix: Well we are all in danger, until we sort this out! Locus shoots Gabriel in the head. Locus: Codenames. The other two look at Locus stunned, as he calmly exits the building. Gallery Felix Locus and Siris in street.png Felix on hold.png Lozano holding bat.png Felix angry S14.png Siris pleads to Lozano.png Locus kills Gabriel.png Trivia *Felix's last name is revealed to be Gates. *Siris' full name is revealed to be Mason Wu. It is also revealed that he has a wife named Megan. *Locus' full name is revealed to be Sam Ortez. *This is the first episode to mention any form of currency other than dollar based. Futuristic currencies such as credits in this case are typical of science fiction genres like Star Wars where multiplanet governments are plentiful. Video Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes